Smiling Lessons
by JuliettheAngelian
Summary: Is it so hard to smile? Sometimes yes, if you don't see the point. But, if you do it, they say you feel better. Spain decides to teach this lesson to Romano and England, moving to Romano's house. As the time passes things could change, some will get better, others could be ruined. Contains Spamano and, maybe, a bit of UsUk
1. Chapter 1

SMILING LESSONS

Another day, another World Meeting ruined. The Meeting Hall sure was messy: chairs upside-down, snacks flying everywhere, nations shouting at each other, running, playing, chatting and some of them tried to keep the others quiet. A real hell, looking at it, but deep inside they were all having fun. France and England started a real war of snacks and most of the nations tagged along, choosing the side that seemed stronger. They used the chairs as shields and organized assaults to the enemy, taking with them everything that could dirty the suits.

-Give up Britain! You can't win against _moi!_

_-_We'll see about that, you wanker!

While the two kept insulting each other, Spain (on France's side) sneaked up behind England and silently took a cream cake. When England noticed it was already too late: the tan skinned country splattered the cake on his face, bursting out laughing. He removed the cream from his face with clearly angry movements and when he opened his green eyes it was as if Hell was in there. And Spain knew that it wasn't going to end well.

-You bloody wanker! Rule Britanniaaaaaaaaaa!

He took another cake from the buffet and literally threw himself on the poor Spanish guy, locking him to the ground. The food was splattered over his face brutally and sent down his throat, nearly choking him. Fortunately, the furious "gentleman" was stopped by Prussia and France who didn't want to end up being the Bad Touch _Duo._

A few minutes after that attempted murder the quiet returned, even if the big room was a total mess. Germany was scolding everyone for being so childish... everyone except Russia who had his pipe in one hand, ready to kill whoever tried to make him regret what he did.

-I hope you understood what you did! We are here to solve problems, not to cause the World War 3!

-We are very sorry, Germany- answered the other nations, who all had been hit by Germany, bowing a little -We won't do it again.

-Well, I'm not sorry at all!- The rude voice came from a chair and sitting on it was a short nation, dark brown hair feel on his face covering his brown eyes a little, while he crossed his legs and arms bored. -It was fun and you can't tell me what to do, potato bastard!

The blond nation sighed -Romano, hasn't Spain taught you to be nice sometimes?

-I did!- Intervened Spain exasperated -But he just won't listen to me!

-Why should I do that? You are in a terrible crisis and I don't really want to be in such a state too!

-But we are trying to recover. You could help me, no?

-Are you crazy?! Me and Veneziano already have enough problems so ask that potato bastard to help you!

-Germanyyy~! Will you help me? I really need money! Por favor~!

-SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! Mein Gott...- sighed the German -What about ending the meeting here? We have to calm down.

All nations agreed and started to head home or to their hotel. Only a few of them were still in the hall and that included both Italy brothers: -Hey, Veneziano, Why didn't you support me earlier? You had fun too, right?- Asked Romano sketching on a piece of paper a really ugly Germany and writing "Potato Bastard" on it.

His younger brother was a little surprised and embarrassed by the question: -Well, you see: Germany can be really scary sometimes and I feared that he would scold me if I joined your protest.

-So you let me alone? You're a terrible brother, you know?!

-Ve? B-But I was scared!

-So what? Together we could be stronger and maybe the other nations wouldn't always laugh at us!- His voice started to raise as he crumpled the paper and threw it away -I'm sick of being week, damn it! Why can't we be as good as the others?

-Fratello calm down, you're scaring me!- Said Veneziano as he was about to cry which made his older brother even angrier _'Tsk! This is why nobody notices us! It's not like we are Canada!'_

Suddenly a hand was laid on Romano's shoulder and as he turned around he found Spain giving him a warm smile -Come on, Roma! Don't be so hard on Ita-chan. You both have an important role in Europe!

-Yeah, right. And that would be?- he replied crossing his arms and staring in the older nation's eyes, catching him by surprise.

-W-Well... You... Your food is amazing!

There was silence and then Romano turned away pouting -You idiot. Do you think that makes me feel better?

-Oh come on, Roma! Why don't you smile?

-'Cause there is not point in smiling now, idiot!

-Yes, there is! It makes you feel better, fratello!- Intervened Veneziano.

-Ita-chan got the exact point. So, smile Roma~!

-No! God damn it!

The Italian walked away, towards the exit, where his car was; he couldn't wait to get home and watch his beloved football match while eating pizza on the couch. But then Spain reached him and started walking beside him, smiling like an idiot. -Why are you following me?-

-I was thinking...

-Thinking what?

-That maybe all you need are smiling lessons.- The smaller nation stopped suddenly -What was that?!

The Spanish chuckled as he stopped too -Smiling lessons! I'll teach you. Just wait and see: you'll learn how to smile in no time!

-And why should I take lessons? For such a stupid thing too! Also I know far too well how to smile!

-Oh, is that so? Then, show me!- he said in a teasing voice. This request took the younger nation unprepared as he felt weird, uncomfortable. _'Come on, Lovino, you can do it.' _he said to himself _'It's just a smile, nothing more. Spread your lips.'_ Unfortunately this action resulted much more difficult than he thought as he sighed heavily after trying to convince himself. -W-Why should I do that? It's stupid. Just like you, idiot!

Spain grabbed his shoulders and leaned closer to his face, so close that his face turned red -See? I told you you can't smile! So, from now on, I'm going to be your teacher.

-Hey, you two!- Another loud voice was heard far away in the hallway and fast footsteps approached while another voice complained loudly. -Hey, guys! How's it going?- America stopped right in front of the two and Romano noticed England being dragged by the younger nation _'Lame.'_ He thought shaking his head in disapproval. -You git! Why the bloody hell did you drag me here?!

-Hey, Spain: can you teach England how to smile too? He really needs it!

-Hey, idiot! Don't ignore me!

-Sure, America. Why not? I bet Romano will enjoy England's company.

-Who says that, bastard! I could never stand that tea drinking bastard!

-Ok then.- Decided the blond and tall guy. -I'll leave England to you, then. I gotta go now. See ya in a few weeks!

-Wait America!- Shouted the two _students _but the he had already turned the corner, disappearing.

There was a shocked silence, which then turned into shouting from the two (Romano lost control and insulted in Italian, so none but him could understand what he said but they knew it was something hard).

After a while they calmed down: -Well, it can't be helped, I guess.- Said the Englishman sweeping some dust off his clothes and smoothing his hair -But where are we going to stay? I can't come from London every day.

-Of course not, England!- Answered the _teacher _confidently -We're staying at Romano's place!-

-Wait, what?! How the fuck did you get this stupid idea?!-

-We need a relaxing place and my home is having a few problems now. Also, eyebrow's place is so rainy! That wouldn't help you smile, it would make you depressed!

-My home isn't depressing! It's just as beautiful as yours.- He turned the other way rather offended while Romano sighed. -Ok, you can stay, but don't make a mess or else I'll personally break your fucking bones!

-I'll also need to do something for that foul mouth of yours, Roma.

-I don't need that, idiot!

So, after a very troublesome journey, they finally arrived. Luckily the meeting wasn't too far away so they arrived quite quickly.

Romano parked the car in front of his house, taking a look at it, happy to be back in a comfortable place. He merely smiled but when he realized he shook his head, hoping the other two didn't notice.

-Wow, Romano. I must admit that this place isn't so bad, after all.- Said England, protecting his eyes from the sun with his right hand, while in his left one he held the suitcase he brought from his place. The house was large and painted completely in white, with small windows and plants nearly all over the place, some of them were flowers, others were vines or small palms. Not to talk about the wonderful view behind the building: the house was situated in a village in a beautiful gulf, typical of Amalfi Coast, cobalt blue sea extending for miles and miles until the clear sky dived in it when reached the horizon.

The nation was very attached to that place: he chose personally where and how to build it. He helped making the project himself and furnished it with the most beautiful items he found. It was a little old but it was his favorite place in the whole world and he was most reluctant to share it with someone: even his brother lived in a different house, much more north, in Venice.

He walked to the door and unlocked it very gently, pushing it a little. The other two nations swallowed: it was strange to see Romano acting so calm and gentle. _'It's a good thing I chose to come here for the lessons.' _Thought Spain, entering the house and somehow feeling as if he just stepped in a sacred building or something like that. Then he realized why the younger nation didn't want the to make a mess: it was so beautiful inside. The way the furniture was placed, the paintings at the walls, the simplicity of it all was so harmonic and relaxing. He left his luggage down and wandered around, he had never been able to really go there, since Romano didn't let him, and now he was really surprised. Suddenly his attention was attracted by a large window, more like a door, that led to a large balcony. Slowly he walked outside, leaning on the edge a gazing at the sea. Around him were flowers swinging in the breeze; a small round table with four chairs was in the middle of the balcony, already prepared for an afternoon snack and a tea pot.

The feelings that view gave the Spanish were difficult to describe with mere words. Maybe a song could have been better, he thought, _'I should have my guitar but I'll do that later'. _

-Hey, are you ok?- Asked his host from the window, leaning on a wall and looking at him.

-Yeah, it's just that this place is so beautiful. You have good taste, Roma.

He looked down, a bit embarrassed by the comment -Thanks, but it's not that good. Veneziano's house is better.

-Don't say that! Your houses are different because _you two _are different. It's nearly impossible to find someone with the same taste as you. This place is special.

Some moments passed, none of them knew what to say next, until the brown eyed nation got up from the wall and headed to the kitchen saying: -I'm gonna make you something to eat. That English bastard could kill us if he tries to cook.

-I heard you!- Came a scream from the floor above.

-Very well, so you know what I think of you, bastard!

-I hate you, you wanker!

-I hate you too!

Spain chuckled, those two were really problematic _'But that's the way they are. And I can't change them so much.' _He walked inside too and brought his luggage to the second floor after asking Romano where was his guest room. He unpacked it and then threw himself on the bed, waiting for lunch to be ready. His head became heavy and so his eyelids; without noticing he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~xXx~

**READING TIPS**

**Ok, welcome to the next chapter of Smiling Lessons. From now on I'm going to use a STRANGE KIND OF WRITING in some points of the story. First of all when you see someone speaking and all his sentence is written in _cursive_ (that kind of writing leaning on the right) means HE/SHE IS SPEAKING IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE other than English, usually Italian; so, if you see cursive but it still isn't English it means that I don't want you guys to understand what the person is saying, not because I'm mean but because I want you to feel like the character that is utterly confused. Either way, it surely isn't very important or I want you guys to have your own interpretations (in that case, sooner or later I will tell you what he/she meant). **

**Further TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY.**

**Enjoy~**

~xXx~

SMILING LESSONS – CHAPTER 2

The inviting smell of food filled the house, reaching both Spain and England's noses. They walked down the stairs silently, guided by the smell, and entered the dining room. The table was already set and a bowl of fresh salad was in the middle of it. They both took place and just then Romano entered with a pot full of pasta; he looked at them disappointed: they already had the cutlery in their hands and it was plain obvious they were hungry. "I wonder if this is the real reason you wanted to stay at my place?"

He sighed and made the portions, laying them in front of each nation. England took a bite of spaghetti and his eyes began to sparkle: "I-Is this really your cooking?"

"Uhm, yeah? If you don't like it just spit it!" Answered the Italian rudely.

"W-W-What are you saying? It's... It's... FABULOUS!"

'That was unexpected.' Thought the other two guys looking at each other. Then Romano began to brag "Well, of course it's delicious! After all, I am the descendent of the great Roman Empire. Not even my _fratello_ can cook pasta better than me!"

"Roma, aren't you exaggerating?"

"Of course not, Spain-jerk! Are you saying I'm worse than that stupid Veneziano?!"

"O-Of course not, Roma! How could you think that?"

"It's your fault!"

"Wait! What did I even do this time?"

Their arguing was interrupted by England pulling on Romano's shirt: he had happy eyes and his face looked like an excited child's one. "More, please?" He asked in a sweet voice that even he probably didn't know he had. The two were shocked and blinked several times, exchanging glances but when England started to get impatient they gave him more food.

After that rough start lunch went on without any other problems. The three decided to buy an ice-cream in the nearby town. It wasn't a big city, there probably were only four hundred houses but it overlooked the sea in a nice bay, while the low mountains around it protected it from the wind even in winter. The streets were very narrow but it created some kind of relaxing feeling that was quickly spreading in the hearts of the three men. The sun shone on the red roofs and the hot breeze melted the ice-creams.

England and Spain followed Romano who guided them to a terrace where there was a beautiful view on the sea. There they sat on a bench, looking at the sparkling sea and not talking to each other. No one knew what to say and was afraid to say something stupid and unnecessary until two voices broke the silence.

"Lovino!" A girl came up to them, she wore an emerald green pareo that covered a bikini of the same color, her straight and auburn hair waved as she ran to them. After her a tall, young man with spiky black hair wearing a red swimming costume and a white shirt greeted Romano waving his hand.

"_Lovino, me and Luca were going to the beach, wanna come with us?"_ Continued the girl and just then noticed Spain and England _"Who are they?"_

"Oh" Romano looked at the two sitting by him as if thinking 'I would prefer not knowing them' "This is Spain and the eyebrows guy is England"

"Hey! Don't you dare call me that again!" Shouted England but nobody seemed to notice, instead the girl looked really interested.

"What~? They are countries too? You guys are really lucky, I want to be immortal too!"

"Actually we're not-" Started Romano but was interrupted by the girl again.

"Anyway! So, are you coming? We could also go to the _scogliera_ if you prefer."

Romano sighed a little exasperated but then accepted and the girl ran away, grabbing the young man's arm and dragging him away.

The three countries stayed silent for a bit, looking at the point where the two just disappeared then Spain, a bit shocked by the girl's behavior, asked "Who were they?"

Romano stood up and began walking away "They're friends of mine, Luca and Giulia. They live here and I spend most of my time with them." He turned around "So, are you two coming to the beach with us?"

"I'd prefer visiting the city, it's been quite a while since I've been here." Said England, also getting up and waving his hand at the two before disappearing behind the corner.

"I'll come for sure!" Spain smiled brightly and then pushed Romano a little.

"Hey! Stop it! I can walk on my own, you know?"

"Sorry~." He chuckled but he still didn't stop pushing gently.

Forty-five minutes later Spain and Romano got out of the car and made their way through the parking; at last they arrived to the beach and their feet touched the hot sand. A big smile spread on Spain's lips and he took off his flip-flops, running towards the sea. At first Romano stared at him 'The heck is he doing?' He thought but suddenly Spain started jumping and screaming in pain; panicking, Romano ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"It huuuuurts!"

"What hurts? Tell me Spain!"

"M-My... FEET!"

Romano froze and stared at the jumping feet, noticing they took a bright red shade; he slapped Spain on the back of his head as hard as he could.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He screamed as the other kept jumping and massaging the back of his head at the same time "I was worried, you idiot!"

He put a hand on his mouth 'Wait, what? I was worried? About him? I... I never worry about anybody. Then why...?' He felt his cheeks burn and turned away to hide the blush.

Luckily for him a feminine voice was heard behind them "You're finally here!" Giulia walked happily towards them and Luca was right behind her, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry but Roma couldn't find his swimsuit." Answered Spain before Romano could stop him.

Luca, who still didn't say a word, chuckled "Yes, that's exactly like Lovino. Your house is nice but it is a real mess!" He added looking at Romano who was rather offended by that comment but decided to let it pass. Spain stopped jumping and moved his gaze from Luca to Romano and vice-versa. "How did you do that?" He asked, gaining everyone's surprised looks.

"Do what?" Asked Luca, still quite confused.

"You said a bad thing about Roma and he didn't scream or hit you." Continued Spain, his face was a mix or surprise and admiration and his eyebrows nearly disappeared behind his curly bangs.

"Well, me and Lovi are great friends so he doesn't hit me as much as all the other people. To tell you the truth, here at home he's quite nice. It's as if he was a normal guy!" He passed an arm around Romano's shoulders and pulled him towards him, still smiling.

"You could have avoided that last comment, you know." Said the shorter guy, giving him a cold look, but not as he did to everyone else: it was more like a joke.

Suddenly Giulia grabbed Spain's arm "Hey, do you guys wanna go swimming? I do! It's too hot out here."

That said she dragged Spain in the water while the other two followed them.

After about an hour they got out of the water after Spain and Luca had a swimming competition (which Spain won).

"Ufff." Giulia sighed happily while laying on the sand "I had a great time. But I was thinking:" She continued looking at Spain "what's your name?"

"What? I don't really get it." He answered with a confused look.

"I mean your human name. For example Romano: we call him Lovino. It feels more natural and we can relate to you countries better."

"Oh, I get it. Well, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Wow! That's a long surname!"

Spain chuckled "Yeah, I know."

Time flew and soon the Sun was setting. The four stopped chasing each other and looked at the sky: it became red with shades of orange. Seagulls were flying in groups, sometimes diving in the water to catch a fish. Slowly, red started to turn into violet and then blue. The Sun was now invisible beyond the horizon but a faint red aura still divided the night sky from the sea.

In the end Romano got up and walked towards Spain, holding out a hand "Do you want to eat or not?"

Spain looked at his hand for a while and just when Romano was about to take it back, he grabbed it and stood up "Okay!"

They said 'Goodbye' to Romano's friends and headed home.

~xXx~

After a few minutes Romano was unlocking the door and they stepped in the empty house. "I'll cook, this time!" Exclaimed Spain, quickly heading towards the kitchen.

Romano's cellphone buzzed in his pocket; there was a new message from England:

_I found a nice restaurant and some nice guys. I won't be coming back for dinner and I will probably go drinking, so I won't be back until around 1 a.m._

_See you next morning._

_England_

Romano put away the phone and walked to the balcony where he sat on the chair, looking at the sea. He began to think without even noticing. Earlier he said that Spain's place was in a bad crisis but he himself wasn't in such a good position.

His bosses kept changing, trying to fix his crisis but with little changes or sometimes even left everything like it was. A few days before he had seen a woman with her child wandering around the small town: they were very thin and clearly didn't have a home or enough money to buy everything they needed; feeling bad for them he gave them fifty euros and then practically ran away. Every evening he watched the news on TV but nothing seemed to go right. He was always amazed and at the same time scared: everyday there were murders, people dying, rich people were discovered keeping public money for themselves. The year before there had also been an earthquake in the North of the country and Veneziano had been recovered in a hospital because of the heart-attack he had in that occasion; as if it wasn't enough his economy was in a really bad condition. He sighed heavily; lately he had been feeling really weak because of the crisis but he tried hard not to let it show.

'Why am I even doing this? Nobody really cares...'

Romano gazed at the sea, worry was slowly taking over him, day after day. He was so concentrated that he didn't realize that time flew past and suddenly a hand layed on his shoulder; he jumped, turning around alarmed but he only saw Spain, looking at him quite concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked and Romano sighed, realising he had nothing to fear "Sì, I'm fine. Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is! I called you several times but you didn't answer so I got worried!"

"Are you stupid? What could have possibly happened?"

"I don't know but-"

"I don't care! You called me, that means dinner is ready." Concluded Romano walking into the dining room; sighing exsasperated, Spain followed him.

After a few minutes they finished eating and Romano took the dirty dishes in the kitchen and began washing them. While loading the dish-washer he caught Spain sneaking behind him and glared at him. Since that afternoon he had the feeling the other country had something to tell him but held back.

"Hey Roma?" He asked but since he didn't get any answer went on "I was thinking that, maybe, just maybe... Since everyone here does it... Oh, if you don't want to it's fine. But..."

He paused, making Romano's nerves tingle, even if he didn't want to show his curiosity about that topic that concerned Spain for half a day.

"Could you... Call me by my... Human name?" Romano's eyes widened a bit, caught by surprise "You know," Continued Spain "I'd like to call you by your human name too, if it's ok. I think that like this we could become better friends and maybe it would help you smile."

Romano kept being silent and so did Spain, probably he was waiting for an answer. The Italian was surprised by that request, also because none of the other countries knew his name, except Veneziano. He imagined walking in the Meeting Hall and being greeted using his name; he thought about Germany saying: 'Now let's listen to Lovino's important opinion.' Or something like that; he imagined Spain with breakfast ready greeting him 'Good morning, Lovino.' and they would eat... 'Wait, what was that last thought?' He asked himself and shook his head to get that idea out of his head.

Romano turned and saw Spain's face full of hope and excited. Romano shot him a sharp look that made him gulp a bit.

"Do what you want." He spit out and immediately turned around to hide his slight blush. Behind him, Spain held his breath and a second later he hugged the smaller country from behind, burying his face in his chocolate brown hair. "Thank you, Lovino!"

"H-hey get off me!"

"Not yet!" Spain chuckled and after a bit of tantrum Romano let him hug him peacefully. In some way it wasn't bad, at all; Spain's strong arms were wrapped around him tightly and in that embrace Romano felt that the worry lying on his shoulders seemed to melt a little. Then he snapped his eyes open. Why did he even close them?

Spain's arms were pushed away, making him a bit disappointed. "It's late!" Romano exclaimed while walking backwards towards the stairs that led to the upper floor "Tomorrow we have the first lesson, right?"

"Uhm, sì..."

"Good, I'll see you next morning. Good night, Sp... Antonio."

After saying that he turned around and disappeared up the stairs, not seeing the lovely smile that spread on Spain's lips.

Lovino's sleep was interrupted brutally by a ringing noise and loud bangs. He turned around and groaned, looking at the clock: it was only two and a quarter a.m.

When the banging became louder he threw his feet over the edge of the bed and slowly got up, after a few tries and with a lot of will power. He heard moaning from Antonio's room but it didn't seem he was awake, more like he was dreaming of something disturbing him. Lovino walked down the stairs still half-asleep and found out that the bangs were someone knocking on his door.

He reached the door, annoyed by the minute, wondering who could do such a ruckus at that hour; he unlocked the door and found two men: one was short and blond, the other had a small beard and curly, brown hair. The last one was holding the blond man who was nearly fainted in his arms. Their cheeks had a shade of red nearly impossible to mistake for a blush. They were both drunk, the blond more than the other.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Asked Lovino between a yawn and the other. Then, looking at them a bit more he started to recognize them. The taller man with curly hair was the son of a bartender in town, Giacomo, wile the other (when he turned his face to look at where he was, Lovino recognized him) was England. And he was dead drunk.

When Lovino rolled his eyes Giacomo laughed a little "So you really know him. He spent a lot on beer this evening and was drunk before we knew it. Luckily he said he was your guest so I took him here."

"Sì sì, put him on the sofa. Grazie, buona notte." The door closed after the young man and Lovino turned to look at England. He was singing a song softly but his voice was too confused to understand what he was saying. The smell of alcohol filled the room and Lovino decided to breath with his mouth, trying not to let it reach his nose.

England was hardly lifted and taken up he stairs; they were about to reach England's room when he slipped off Lovino's shoulders, landing with a loud bang on the floor. Which was immediately followed by another. And lastly a soft _'tud'_ closed the sequence.

The house was silent again. Until a screech broke the relaxing nothingness. "The hell are you doing, bastard?!" Screamed Lovino.

"I want a huuuuuuuggg~" England had wrapped his arms around Lovino's legs.

"Let go of my legs!"

"Lovino what's going on?" Antonio ran in the hallway and kicked England away "Don't you dare touch Lovino, you drunk bastard!" He barked at the blond man; then he turned at Lovino "Did he do anything to you?"

"N-no." Lovino muttered, surprised by the worry that was filling those green eyes.

"Good. You never know what England could do when he's drunk. Next time, wake me up. I've known him for a long time and I know how to handle him."

"Ok. But did I wake you up?" Then, noticing that the question was weird, coming from him, he quietly added "Not that I really care..."

"Actually I already was awake but I was too tired to get up. But when I heard that bang, before, I fell off the bed." Antonio smiled at him, his smile always big and white.

"W-Well, we better put Arthur in his bed, now." Lovino finally managed to stop looking at Antonio's face and went to take up England again.

"Oh, so you already knew his name?" Asked Antonio while he helped to lift the now asleep man.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Not at all!"

When Arthur was set under the thin sheets the two got out of the room quitely. Lovino yawned and Antonio chuckled, making him a bit angry but he decided not to complain.

"Good night, Lovi."

"Yeah, and let's hope we can actually sleep this time."

Someone shook Lovino gently, whispering him to wake up. Very slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a big, shiny smile. "Good morning." Antonio said, still in a quiet voice "I'll wait for you downstairs for breakfast." That said he crossed to the door and got out of the room. Lovino yawned lazily and got out of his bed, even if he wished he could lie comfortably a little longer; when he opened the curtains he faced first thing the cobalt sea, shining in the sunlight. While he dressed he wondered why the things he did first thing in the morning were always the same and why he stopped a few moments, gazing at the Mediterranean Sea he loved so much. The answer, like all the times before, was that seeing such a powerful and yet calm natural element made him feel happy and relaxed.

After he chose which t-shirt and shorts to wear he walked towards the kitchen where Antonio was already seating at the table with Arthur. Lovino took some yoghurt and an orange juice but when he sat and had a better look of Arthur his eyes widened considerably; the blond man had black circles under his eyes which were half closed and numb, his head looked like it was ready to fall in the big cup of tea he had in front of him.

"Next time don't drink so much, you idiot." Snapped Lovino "I don't know if Antonio told you but this morning - it wasn't even morning, since it was two - a friend of mine brought you back and you fainted on me! Will you be careful?! Damn!" He then took his spoon and began eating furiously.

Arthur looking at him and then at Antonio who didn't notice at all. Then, frowning a bit he asked "Who's Antonio?"

Lovino nearly choked. When he managed to breath again he shouted with all his might "Are you an idiot?! He (he pointed towards Spain) is Antonio! Are you sure you aren't drunk anymore? Man, and I thought you wouldn't be such a problem."

"Lovino."Antonio had an exasperated look "Please don't yell. Arthur was out so he doesn't know about our decision to call each other by human names. It's not his fault."

Lovino turned his head in the opposite direction, frowning stubbornly. 'Here goes another day in a bad mood because of them.' He thought while he finished his breakfast.

After a few minutes all plates and food were in their own places again and the three nations gathered in the living-room. Antonio was standing in front of the other two, who were sitting lazily on the sofa, and he paced before their eyes with a long pencil in one hand. He was probably thinking about something really important but the other two easily guessed what this was all about. Antonio stopped solemnly and waved his pencil as if having a sword instead of the harmless piece of wood "Very well! I see you all gathered here! ("Of course we did, git. You told us to do so." Murmured Arthur irritably) Today, as you probably know, is your first smiling lesson!" He paused and opened one eye to look at them, as if expecting some cheers. They didn't come so he went on, returning to his pace "Today we will walk around the area with these." he took two digital cameras out nowhere.

Both Arthur and Lovino opened their mouths to ask what for but Antonio answered the unspoken question "You have to take photos of all the things you like and only after you did we will be able to proceed with the lessons. Any other questions?"

Nobody spoke so the tan skinned man smiled brightly, in his own unique way.

After half an hour they were walking down the main road to the town, each of them minding his own business and enjoying the warm feeling of yet another day of full sunlight. Lovino was swinging his camera around, holding it by the black lace which tied it to his wrist, asking himself why he agreed to doing this kind of stupid thing. It was like he was a tourist in his own city. Absolutely pointless, he told himself. Then his gaze fell on the sea. Why not-? He raised the camera, looking for the best angle and took a picture of the bay.

"So this is the first thing you like?" Antonio asked "I agree, our beloved Mediterranean is beautiful."

Lovino felt so embarrassed that it would have been better to sink under the surface of Earth and lie there with the remaining of ancient animals and plants. Antonio clearly noticed "There's nothing wrong in taking pictures of what you like." he said "One day things will be different and if you have material memories it's easier to remember. That's what photos are for, didn't you know?"

Lovino kept fidgeting and turning the camera nervously in his hands, his cheeks quite red but then caught sight of Arthur taking a photo too and he relaxed a bit.

When the town came into view Lovino and Arthur both took another photo while Antonio beamed at them, probably happy because they were following his instructions. After the first times they began to take a liking to the clicking sound that came from the cameras and took photos every ten steps.

The ice-cream shop, the flowers on a window sill, the gracious cat that always wandered around the bar, the square full of children, the clothes shop, the port full of ships of all dimensions...

They stopped at lunch in a restaurant famous for its pizza and Lovino took the chance to look at all his photos; in every detail he found a piece of himself but those sunny and cheerful images made him think. Since he is the personification of the country he has to be like it. But the places represented in the photos were so beautiful and peaceful while he was... Himself; grumpy and presumptuous Italian. Then again he also had to look at the people; he laughed gloomily as his politicians appeared in his mind, accompanied by those part of the Mafia or simple citizens too full of themselves who sometimes threw dirt or mud at him. It happened the same thing only a few days before Arthur and Antonio went to stay at his place; a man took a fist of dirt in his hand and threw it in his face, some of it ending in his eyes which kept burning for the rest of the day; the man said it was for his family that had economical problems while Lovino was there doing nothing, which wasn't true.

But what could he do? He himself just suffered the consequences of his bosses actions and decisions, nothing more.

Luckily is Margherita pizza arrived a few moments later, taking him away from those gloomy thoughts. Click. He took a photo of it and the whine they ordered and then began eating voraciously.

~xXx~

**Thanks for reading, I'll leave you to translations. This * means you should try to remember this translation 'cause I'm not putting it in the next chapters.**

**1) fratello = brother * _ Italian**

**2) scogliera = cliff (like the Dover ones) _ Italian**

**3) sì* = yes (man, I'm really putting useless stuff in here XD) _ Italian**

**4) grazie *= thank you _ Italian**

**5) buona notte = good night _ Italian**

**Probably you noticed, this story takes place in these days. I described the real situation here in Italy and the earthquake is real, there was one last month too. I just felt that I need to let out my frustration and worry, even thought I'm just thirteen, and giving my feelings to Lovino is the best way I found. I hope this doesn't bother you.**

**P.S. From now on the story will be funnier. (At least, I hope it will)**


End file.
